A Different Kind of Love Story
by MusicLoveWriting
Summary: Regina Mills has a depressing past. Emma Swan has a depressing future. When Emma shows up in Storybrooke Maine to escape her demons, she finds Regina similarly hiding. Can they help each other heal, and maybe make themselves a better future? AU. SwanQueen. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Memory

**Hello! So I know I'm currently in the middle of another story, but this popped into my head last night and wouldn't leave! I'm actually really excited for this story. This will be my first SwanQueen fic. Rated M for future chapters. I don't own anything, and I earn no profit from manipulating these characters and their story's. All I ask for is support, and reviews would be great!**

 **Trigger warning: Mention of car crash, not explicit.**

Regina Mills sat up in bed gasping. Sweat poured down her face, whimpers exploding from her chest in gasps. After another shuddering deep breath, she shook her head before softly comanding herself to relax.

She stood from the bed, walking over to the full length mirror in the corner of her room. Regina forced upon herself composure. A panic attack was not needed right now. Yet the nightmare had been terrifying.

Not a nightmare, she corrected herself, but a memory.

One she relived far too often.

 _Four years earlier_

 _"No!"_

 _The cry split through the evening, tumbling from the full red lips of a striking brunette._

 _"Please Daniel, just leave us alone!" Her eyes were pleading, but her spine remained straight. She refused to bend under his watchful gaze, nor under the weight of her beautiful baby boy. Little one year old Henry was perched on her hip, his face buried in his mother's neck._

 _It was already late, past seven, and the boy was tired. Regina wanted nothing more than to get him home and tucked into bed. Her ex however was making it damn near impossibe, and worse, was frightening her with talk of her worst nightmare. Him taking Henry._

 _"Regina, he is every bit my son too. I will gain custody of him, and thats why you're scared. You know I'll win."_

 _The fact that he felt they should have this conversation in the parking lot of the grocery store infuriated her. How dare he threaten to take their child. She took a deep breath, and cringed._

 _The man was intolerable. His breath smelled of alcohol and he leered at her. Daniel's eyes, which used to look at her with love and kindness, instead glared through the dusk at her. It seemed he wished to steal the child from her arms as he leaned towards her._

 _"You can have the house, the money, everything Daniel. But please don't try to take Henry." The womans tone started soft and pleading but quickly hardened, turning cold. Wrapping her arms more firmly around her son she turned to get in her car._

 _Placing Henry in his car seat and buckling him in, she ignored Daniel's stream of profanities. After locking the boys door, she closed it, and turned to face the man she once vowed to always love._

 _"Daniel, you can't have him." She whispered the words softly, as if that would soften the blow. "You wouldn't care for him, give him the love he needs. I would know," she gestured between them before continuing, "and I need him."_

 _Daniel shook his head in rage, but before he could think of an appropriate response the fiesty brunette was pulling out of the lot. Desperate to catch up and convince her to give him the boy, Daniel jumped in his own vehicle and peeled out of the lot._

 _It was only a second. A bright light in Regina's rearview mirror. The sound of tearing, screeching metal. Daniel's name a silent scream on her lips._

 _And she knew it would be a moment she would always regret_.

Regina looked herself over once before checking the time. 6:00am blinked back at her. _Ugh_ , she thought, _so_ _much_ _for_ _sleeping in_. Today was Sunday, Regina's one day off. She had been hoping to catch up on sleep after the long week she had filing paperwork in the office.

Being mayor of a small town was far more work than she had thought. But she prefered her life in the sleepy town far more than her previous one in New York. She knew everyone and trusted most of them.

Henry adored his kindergarten teacher, a pixie haired brunette named Mary Margaret Blanchard. Regina had a best friend in Kathryn Nolan, a blonde sales associate with a tendancy to sass everyone around her. Best of all though, she had escaped her old life. Her controlling mother, memories of Daniel, her disappointing childhood.

At lease she thought she had escaped it.

This nightmare unsettled her though, she had thought that she moved past all this when she left New York. Stretching up on tiptoes she let all her muscles extend, lifting her arms to the air and pointing her toes to the ground.

Regina got ready quickly. Showered, changed, and finished with makeup, she went to go wake her son. Henry was her sunshine, and just one smile from him would calm her still too fast heartbeat. Her little prince would make everything better.

As she opened the door a ball of five year old boy crashed into her. "MOOMMM!"

He reached his arms up to her and even though he was getting much too big for her to hold him, she scooped him up.

"Good morning Henry, how's my baby boy?" She asked the question every morning, and was waiting worriedly for the day when he scrubched hjs nose up at being called a baby. This morning though he just flung his arms around his mothers neck.

"I'm fine Momma." He said it softly, burrowing his face in her neck and tangling his hands in her hair. She hugged him back, holding him close.

"Come on baby, I've got to stop by the office this morning. Then maybe we can go to Granny's for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Henry was already scrambling down from her arms and running to his room. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe for a few minutes as she watched him scurry around.

He was just growing up so fast.

###

A half hour later found them at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, really the only decent diner in town. Henry loved their wagfles. Regina placed him up in a barstool and sat next to him. She placed their orders with Granny, getting a soft smile from the tough older woman when Henry asled with a smile and please.

"Good manners he's got. A fine job Madame Mayor." with that she swooped off to place their orders.

Regina smiled at Henry before pulling out the files she picked up at the office. They were in need of a librarian and a sherriff. The deputy couldn't comtinue holding up order on his own. And the library under the clocktower was too beautiful a place not to share. She sighed, looking over at Henry. This would mean longer hours next week.

Suddenly the bell rang out announcing someones entrance to the diner. Regina turned and then froze.

In walked a tall blonde. Gorgeous ringlets framed an angled, fair toned face. But the most startling feature were the womans deep emerald green eyes, which swept over the small crowd of regulars. Her form was practically wraped in tight skinny jeans, boots, a tank top, and a bright red leather jacket. The last article Regina felt she would have hated normally. But the blonde pulled it off with ease.

She sauntered toward the bar.

"Hi. Do you have a room available?" She spoke quietly, and still her voice carried through the room.

Granny scurried off to find an available key. Regina decided to introduce herself to the blonde, who was still leaning against the bar a mere three feet from where Henry and her were seated. Henry for his part was staring at her in awe.

Regina stood and cleared her throat softly. Extending her hand she found herself eye to eye with the woman.

"Good morning, I'm Regina Mills. The mayor.

the woman shook her hand before replying. Her skin was soft, and her shake firm.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance, Madame Mayor," the blonde said with a smirk, "I'm Emma Swan."

Regina could tell that thUs particular woman was a pckage of secrets and sass. She couldn't wait to figure them out.

The mayor sent a smirk right back at her. "Welcome to Storybrooke, Miss Swan."


	2. Stay for Once

**This story is just falling from my fingertips! I haven't been able to stop writing! I will warn you updates definitely won't always be this fast. Please review and tell me what you think so far! Yours truly, MLW.**

Emma hadn't expected much when she pulled into town, inwardly grimacing at the Welcome to Storybrooke Maine sign. Another dull town for her to become invisible in. Another place to hide.

Emma was used to hiding, in fact that's all she was used to doing. In the group homes she hid from the other kids. In the foster homes, from the abusive parents looking for a check.

She had a family once, a loving mother and father, but they gave her back when they had a baby of their own. So now she hid from familys too. Emma Swan had nobody, and she prefered to keep it that way, thank you very much.

After a particularly bad bonds case gone wrong in Manhattan, Emma had decided it was time to move on and start anew. So she packed up and headed out, which is how she found herself in the doorway of Grannys Bed and Breakfast in Storybrooke Maine.

Eyes locked with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Emma quickly averted her eyes, acting as though she was just sweeping through the small crowd. Her eyes kept returning to her though. The brunette sat at the counter, a small boy sitting next to her. Her dark raven hair fell to her shoulders in naturally styled swoops. Her face was angelic, with sharp cheekbones and high brows. Her eyes were captivating, a gorgeous chocolate brown.

Emma walked to the counter and approached the elderly lady standing behind the bar. Just sizing her up, Emma could tell she was a force to be reckoned with. She liked her already.

Behind her, she could feel the brunettes eyes boring into her back, and next to her the boy stared less subtly, his big hazel eyes wide.

"Hi. Do you have a room available?" She asked the question quietly, but still her voice carried throughout the room. Emma cleared her throat and leaned against the counter. The older woman walked off, hopefully to find her a key.

Behind her the brunettes stool squealed along the tiled floor as she stood. Emma pretended as if she heard nothing and continued staring at the doorway the other woman had disappeared through. She heard a throat being cleared behind her and turned. Emma found herself face to face with the brunette, a hand reached out to shake her own.

"Good morning, I'm Regina Mills. The mayor." Her voice was sensual, husky, and it took Emma a minute to reply.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance, Madame Mayor." Emma replied, allowing a smirk to grace her lips. "I'm Emma Swan."

Emma watched as Regina's full lips curled up in a similar smile, her brown eyes flashing.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Miss Swan."

It was then that both women realized they were still holding hands and that they were the center of attention for the whole diner. Emma stepped back offering only a sheepish grin to the older woman who had been waiting to take her to a room. Glancing back once at Regina, Emma nodded once as she walked out of the room.

Then grimaced as she heard everyone butst into conversation behind her.

"Nevermind them, bunch of gossibing mongers. I'm Granny. Its a pleasure to meet you Miss. Swan." The gray haired woman walked briskly as she spoke, forcing Emma to keep up behind her.

"Please, just call me Emma." She felt uneasy around the elder, who clearly knew her stuff.

Granny grunted and opened the door of a room on the third floor.

"There you are. If you need anything, come find me." With that Granny walked out, leaving Emma alone at last.

Emma glanced around the room, noticing the desk and lamp in the corner and small twin bed along the side wall. Really though her mind was running through the conversation she had with the mayor. She was impressed with Regina's composure throughout the conversation. She had met Emma glance for glance and smirk for smirk. Rolling her eyes at the direction her thoughts had taken her Emma threw her pack on her bed and flopped back. She was exhausted.

Emma fell asleep still thinking about the striking brunette.

###

Emma slept straight through til the next morning and woke stiff, her body protesting even the smallest of movement's. She got up and dressed quickly though, checking her appearence in the mirror as she walked down to grab a cup of coffee from Granny. Despite the red blotches along her cheeks and the slightly hetic look in her green eyes, she found little fault.

Walking into the dining hall led to a sudden silence. Granny let out a huff while rolling her eyes at her patrons. Holding out a to go cup she winked at Emma.

"On the house," she said smiling.

Emma took the cup graciously, her eyes wide. The simple act of kindness caught her off guard. She managed a choked, "thank you!" as she hurried out. The air was frigid, burning her exposed skin, and whipping her blonde curls around her face. It was far too cold for this early in fall.

She took a deep breath as she climbed into her beat up and weather worn bug. An audacious yellow, Emma loved the thought that even her car got more attention then her, despite its dilapidated state. It was ironic, and Emma loved irony.

As she sat in the front seat Emma noticed something. A sign for an open post in the sherrifs department was stapled to the telephone pole outside the bugs window.

She leaned back in her seat as she thought about it. Could this be her next hiding place? The next town she melded into? Out of the corner of her eye she caught movement. Upon turning her head, Emma's decision was made. She would stay here a little while, until she determined her next move in life.

###

Across the street Mayor Mills led Henry to school, her hand folded around his baby one. A smile graced her lips at the sight of a blonde exiting an ostentatious yellow car and walking back into the Bed and Breakfast.


	3. Don't Ask

**Another chapter! The great part about this story is I can practically feel the characters. I know exactly where I want them to end up, and I'm hoping you guys will join them on their way! I love the support I'm getting all ready, thank you so much. Please review. I would love some constructive criticism and ideas! Yours, MLW.**

Regina sat at her desk in the office, Henry laying on his stomach by the fireplace. His little feet were crossed, up in the air. His brows were practically joined together such was the look of concentration upon his face. His tiny bottom lip jutted out as his pencil worked across the page. Regina smiled watching him. He was so smart, working through his kindergarten homework like a big boy.

She had been right about extra hours in the office this week. It was nearing seven and still Regina had work to complete and folders to file. So it was with a huff of annoyance that she turned to answer the phone that had begun shrilly ringing.

"Mayor Mills." She answered curtly.

Her secretary's voice rang through the phone back at her. She sounded exhausted.

"Hello Madame Mayor. There is someone here to see you. A Miss. Swan."

Regina nervously licked her lips. "Send her in Ms. Perkins." She tried to reply with an even voice, but even she could hear the tremble. For some reason Emma Swan made her very nervous.

She looked up as the door opened and the lady in question walked slowly through the doorway, her eyes sweeping across the room. Regina noticed the blondes eyes light up when they landed on Henry, but quickly darken again as they met her own.

"Good Evening Madame Mayor. Sorry to bother you so late." Emma sounded nervous, purposeful, but nervous nonetheless.

"Not a problem dear," Regina responded kindly, "how can I help you?"

Emma took a deep breath. Then she said the words that would determine whether or not she stayed.

"I was wondering if you were still looking for a new sheriff?"

Regina held back a smile, keeping her face uninterested and rather calculating.

"We are actually. I'm afraid I would need quite a few references for that position."

Emma replied curtly. "I have the references," she said as she handed the mayor a file. "I did do time, but I promise you it wasn't my fault. I was framed. Lawyers couldn't get me off."

She revealed this quietly, as if the softer her admission the less Regina would think on it.

Regina merely raised an eyebrow. "I'll get back to you shortly Miss. Swan."

"Would you mind if..." Emma stopped as if reevaluating her question. Regina noticed her eyes flicker once more over to Henry.

"You can say hi, dear. He doesn't bite." Regina looked at her knowingly. Emma only nodded before walking over to the little boy. She knelt down by him.

"Hello, I'm Emma." She spoke softly, not wanting to startle the child. He looked at her with a big grin across his face.

"I'm Henry Mills!" He practically squealed, and Regina clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and spoiling the moment. She loved how sweet Emma was being with her son. In fact, she had yet to see the blonde more at ease than she was now. Slumped on the floor as she was her curves were softer, less rigid and firm, her hair falling softly in a halo around her head.

She and Henry were discussing the importance of having a favorite color, the latter being shocked that Emma did not already have one.

"Do you like pink?" He asked his head notching to the side.

"Nah," said Emma. "Too much like red."

"What about purple?" His head tilted a bit more.

"I don't think so buddy. Its better than pink, but not my favorite."

They continued in this fashion, Henry's head tilting a little more with each color he asked until he was looking at Emma sideways. She kept giggling in her attempt to keep from laughing at the boy. Each time a small peal escaped her lips, Regina would look up and smile, unable to contain her joy at the two's silly game.

"Blue!" Henry finally called.

"Thats it!" Emma exclaimed, "That must be my favorite color."

At this point Henry was laughing unabashedly, his giggles causing him to gasp every minute or so. Regina watched as Emma looked on fondly, her eyes soft. As much as she loved their interaction though, it was nearing eight now, and Henry had school in the morning.

"Henry, dear, I'm afraid its time to head home now. Say goodnight to Miss. Swan."

"Please, just call me Emma. " The blonde looked at Regina almost pleadingly.

"Goodnight Emma," Henry said dutifully. "Will I see you again soon?"

The question was asked sweetly, as if that would get him the answer he wanted. Looking into his big hazel eyes, with his sly smile and little dimples, Emma noted it most definitely would.

"I'd like that, Henry." She smiled at the boy before rising to address his mother as he picked up his homework.

"Sorry," Emma said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to monopolize your evening."

"Not at all dear. I haven't seen Henry laugh that much in a while," her voice hushed so the boy wouldn't overhear, "He doesn't have many friends in school."

Emma just watched as the brunette looked fondly at her son, though a sadness clearly showed too.

"His father?" Emma asked the question quietly, looking at Henry as she did so. But her eyes snapped back at a sharp intake of breath, the other womans eyes glassy.

"I'm sorry!" Emma exclaimed, "I don't know why I asked that. None of my business, I apologize. I'm just going to go.

Before Regina could even suck in a breath to call out to her, the blonde was gone.

Shaking her head at her automatic overreaction, she packed up, grabbed Henry's school work, and locked up the office. The entire way home the Mayor thought of the blonde's easy smile and sparkling eyes. She had been so happy, such a simple thing to be happy about too. The antics of a child.

Yes, Regina Mills found the blonde intriguing, refreshing even. Emma was introverted and quiet and seemed invisible, but there was a part of her that was spunky, outgoing, and had presence. But more than that, Regina trusted her.

And that was damn near impossible to achieve.

###

Emma hurried down the sidewalk, the bitter wind whipping at her face. Her extremities were wrapped up in a scarf, but that did little to ease the chill.

She couldn't believe such a personal question had come from her mouth. As a person that hated being asked personal questions, she felt a little hypocritical now. The look on Regina's face had been enough to convince her that whatever her story's beginning, so far there was no happy ending.

She could only hope she hadn't offended the mayor too much with her impudent questions.

As she approached Granny's again she heard someone pull up along the sidewalk next to her. Speak of the devil.

"Miss. Swa... Emma, isn't it quite a bit too cold dear, for you to be walking home?" Regina's voice was full of concern, her brows scrunched.

"I'm used to walking," Emma replied with a small smile. "See you around Madame Mayor."

With that Emma walked into Granny's, leaving Regina and Henry to drive home through the cold evening.

But it wasn't lost on her that Regina had called this place her home.


	4. Tea time

**I'll just leave this here for you guys. I swear I won't leave you hanging long! I really appreciate the support I'm getting so far and I'm so excited to see how this chapter is received. As always, I would love a review! -MLW**

Regina sat on her couch, her feet tucked up under her. After she had gotten home from work she had changed out of her pencil skirt and blouse for a more comfortable sweater and yoga pants. Then she had called Kathryn who, after agreeing to come over once Henry was in bed, was due any moment.

Sipping from a glass of red wine she contemplated the conversation she had witnessed between Henry and Emma. Most adults were taken with Henry. He was smart, polite, and genuinely happy with a consistency that astounded even herself. Emma though, had been completely smitten within minutes, just happy to sit and talk with a five year old.

Regina was drawn to that simplicity.

A knock sounded through the front entryway, and Regina unfolded herself to go get the door. Kathryn stood on the doorstep, a bottle of wine in one hand and a grocery bag with a carton of ice cream in the other. Two plastic spoons were stuck in her bra strap, sticking straight up in the air from her chest. Regina snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Kathryn I swear you are more and more insane every time I see you dear."

"Yes." Kathryn replied curtly. "It must have something to do with you."

Smirking she shoved her way through the door, balancing her load. For one frightening minute it looked as if she would drop something, but she managed to carry everything over to the counter.

"Brownie Fudge," Kathryn said gesturing to the ice cream. "I figured we could do your favorite this time."

Regina smiled at her before grabbing bowls and dishing out some ice cream in each. Kathryn helped herself to the wine. A few minutes later found them curled up on the couch.

"You wouldn't believe it Mills. He flew out into the intersection as if it were clear. Completely ignored the lights. I'm telling you Granny needs to cut him off."

Regina snorted. "Kat, I could have told you three years ago that Leroy needed to be cut off."

Kathryn laughed softly, both women falling into a comfortable silence. Until Kathryn looked up smirking.

"So, new girl in town. Huh?" Her tone clearly implied that she expected more than a one word answer. But thats all Regina gave her anyway.

"Yup."

"Oh come on, Mills. We both know there's more to it than that. What have you dug up on her? Rumor has it she wants the sherrifs post."

"Honestly?" Regina answered, her tone soft. "I haven't dug up anything. For some reason I trust her. As far as I can tell, there's no reason she shouldn't have the post. She has the references, and the experience at least."

Kathryn looked at her, jaw gaping.

"Wait just a minute! Regina 'Queen of Control Freaks' Mills hasn't dug up anything on the gorgeous blonde that clearly has a past, and wants the sherrifs position?" She scoffed, disbelieving to say the least.

"Oh please, are you sure Kat 'Has to have Some Gossip' Nolan isn't just sour she won't have anything to talk about at tea time?"

For a breath there was silence, and then both women burst out laughing.

"T..tea tim..me?" Kat choked.

"Ok. Fine!" Regina conceded. "Perhaps I can have Sydney do a background check."

"At least if Sydney does it, you know it will be thorough. That man is just a little obsessed." Kat smirked, obviously amused.

Regina merely shot her a sideways glare as she held the house phone up to her ear.

###

Emma had been pacing her room for an hour and a half and still sleep evaded her. For some reason her mind wouldn't stop turning. Tonight was one of those nights where her past was going to haunt her. Finally she left her room with a huff, storming down the stairs and out the door into the chill night air.

Shivering Emma was thankful for the warmth her jacket provided her. Little as that may be.

She decided to walk the streets and see where she ended up. Worst come to worst she would be exhausted and sore tomorrow morning.

So she chose a direction, and started off.

###

Kathryn was just getting ready to head out when the phone rang. Regina cast a glance at her grimacing slightly as she answered.

"Excuse me, Mayor Mills?" Sidney's confused voice sounded.

"Yes Sydney?" She answered, barely hiding her annoyance. She glanced at the clock noting that it was now nearing ten. Clearly Sydney's need to please overran simple etiquette.

"I faxed files on the Swan girl to your office. I think you will be interested in what I've found." He sounded so proud of himself.

"Thank you Sydney." Regina replied tiredly before returning the phone to its cradle. She looked over at Kathryn with an eye roll.

"Sydney found stuff. He felt the need to call me to tell me he faxed the information over to the office."

Her voice was dripping with barely concealed amusement at the mans overbearing nature.

"Well I'll babysit." Kathryn said as she sat back down.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette seemed confused, staring at her friend as though she had two heads.

"You go to the office and pick up that file! Then I can have my tea time gossip."

"Kat. I don't want to take the time to go get it. It's late and I am tired."

"PLLLEEEAAASSEE?" Kathryn tilted her head and popped her bottom lip out, widening her eyes dramatically. She looked insane.

Regina narrowed her eyes. She really didn't want to go. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Sighing she turned to grab her coat, choosing to ignore the squeal of excitement from behind her. She pulled on boots and walked out the door and into the night.

As she made her way to town hall she tried to imagine what the files would say. What would be so interesting that Sydney wanted her to see it as soon as possible? It was then that she realized she never asked Emma what she was framed for. Was she convicted of a robbery? Murder? Her imagination spiraled out of control as she considered the possibilities.

She was grateful for the warmth that enveloped her when she finally stepped into Town Halls entryway. She made her way to her office through the dark, flicking on her little desk lamp once she was up there. Walking over to the fax machine she snatched the small file of papers off the tray.

Regina sat at her desk holding the file in front of her. As much as she wanted to read, she also didn't. For some reason, she felt that the things contained in this background check were stories she should ask Emma for. She placed it on the desk and stared at it.

Regina wasn't sure how much time had passed when she caught the scent of smoke.

###

Emma made her way down another street, leading right to the center of town. She couldn't get her mind to quiet down. Her restlessness was her own fault though. A product of the baby blanket she had pulled from the bottom of her pack.

For the thousandth time in her life she wondered why she had never been good enough.

Suddenly a scream tore her from her thoughts. As she ran around the bend her eyes alighted upon a scene from a nightmare, her heart stuttering in fear. Town Hall was ablaze, a torrid storm of heat and ash and hungry flames.

And the only light on shone from Regina's office window.


	5. Savior

**Hello everyone! The aftermath of the fire! Our leading ladies have been through hell and back now. I hope you guys are enjoying! Please review, and feel free to offer constructive criticism and ideas! -MLW**

 **Small trigger warning: mentions of injury. Very minor.**

The heat was unbearable, and she was trapped. Consumed by terror and trapped within the confines of her office. Running over to the door she immediately felt the heat increase. There would be no escape by normal means. As she turned to make her way to the window chunks of plaster began coming down from the ceiling.

A sheen of sweat covered her body as she attempted to make it to the window unscathed. A scream erupted from her throat as a large piece of plaster landed next to her. Flames licked along the underneath of the door. The heat was unbearable.

Her next scream was cut off as the next board landed on top of her with a sickening thud.

###

For one moment Emma was suspended, poised and frozen on the walkway outside of town hall. Her heart thundered, her mind whirled, her breath was shallow.

Then she snapped into action. Screaming directions to the fire marshal on the phone as she ran up the path.

"Miss, do not enter the building. Just stay back. We have an engine en route. Help will be there soon."

His voice sounded through the empty air, echoing up from where a phone rested upon a red leather jacket on the pavement.

A flash of blonde hair around the great entrance doors the only movement beside the flames.

###

Emma hurried along the hallways, many times doubling back to avoid the flames. It was taking too long though and with a cry of frustration she ran around a wall of flames, edging along the wall until she crashed through Regina's office door.

The sight made her poor heart falter. The brunette was on the floor, a beam partially across her right leg. A bloody gash along her temple. So far it seemed she had escaped the flames.

Emma lifted one end of the board first, using her legs to push. She stopped for a moment, grimacing when she heard a moan from the woman next to her. She pushed again, harder, lifting and tugging with every ounce of strength she possessed. Managing to shift the board off her was paltry in comparison to the thought of carrying the unconscious woman down stairs. A hard enough task without considering the fire raging all around.

She walked to the window and looked down. The drop was far, but manageable. Without a second thought she scooped Regina to her chest, took one last glance at the roaring flames, and shimmied her way out the window.

For one second she felt immobile, and then she noticed her descent. Regina was a dead weight in her arms, dragging her towards the unforgiving ground.

Then there was pain. Everywhere.

Emma managed to keep from going unconscious, tugging the mayor away from the crumbling fire storm. She shook her gently, only receiving a moan in response.

"Re.. reg.. Gina!" Her voice cracked, rough with the smoke she inhaled. "Please be ok. Wake up!"

When she went unanswered she slumped to the ground, her last lucid thought one of recognition as the sirens were finally heard in the distance.

###

Regina woke to pain. And sobs. Loud sobs.

Groaning she rolled her head in the direction of the sound, her eyes fluttering and attempting to focus.

When she saw Kathryn hunched in a chair by her bed, confusion turned to fear.

"Kat?! What is it? Are you ok?" She was surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.

"Regina! Oh.. my.. Mills, you scared the shit out of me!" Kat sounded frantic and looked it too. Her blonde hair was messy, piled on top of her head. She had bags under her eyes and was dressed in sweats and a T-shirt. Kathryn Nolan was barely keeping it together.

Even as Regina took this in though, tears started sliding down her friends cheeks again.

"Kat, what is it?"

"Its all my fault! If I hadn't asked you to go to the office, you wouldn't have been caught in that fire," gasp, "and you wouldn't have been hurt so bad," sob, "and then poor Emma, dear god, she should have," hiccup, "waited, and instead. God Mills."

"Emma?! What happened to Emma?" Regina's exhaustion and pain was momentarily forgotten in her worry.

"Emma Swan is a hero, Mills. She ran in to save you. Then pulled you out of the window. After she freed you from the beam that had fallen on you. The fire marshal said if she hadn't gone in, you probably would have died."

Regina only stared at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Emma had saved her life. Had run into a burning building to pull her to safety.

"Where is she Kat? Is she ok?!" Regina's voice became demanding, almost needy, in her desperation to know if her savior was ok.

"Well she was pretty beat up." Kat admitted this softly, as if the news would be easier to deal with if it was delivered quietly. "Mostly surface wounds shockingly. She has many bruises and cuts, the worst of the bruising along her tailbone and back where she landed on the ground. The cuts are along her arms and sides, they think from when she bust your office door down. The rest is first and second degree burns along her calves and ankles, and a minor concussion."

Regina sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. Relief slugged through her veins like a drug. Until another thought occurred to her, causing her to jolt.

"Where is Henry?" Again a panicked tone sounded in her voice.

Kat only rolled her eyes at this question.

"Relax Mills. You know I would always put Henry first. He's at school with the assurance that you are fine and he can come visit you when I come to pick him up."

Regina breathed easier again, leaning back against the pillows. Her eyes fluttered shut and she allowed sleep to claim her.

###

The next time she woke was to a doctor, who seemed to be gently poking and prodding along the length of one of her legs. When he reached her ankle she hissed in pain.

"Ahh, Mayor Mills. You are awake." His smile was reassuring. "Don't worry, just wrapping up this ankle. You sprained it real good ma'am."

Her reply was cut off by a whooping yell of, "MOM!"

"Henry! How are you baby boy?" She grinned at him, straining her neck on the pillow to get a good look at him as he walked over. The doctor left without a word, smiling in Henry's direction and nodding once at Kathryn.

"Are you ok, Mom? The doctor said you are and so did Auntie Kat but I don't understand. If you are alright, why are you in the hospital?" His breath whooshed after that monolog, but the concern in his beautiful eyes melted her heart.

"I am ok baby. I just need to get strong again. Then I can come home."

"Oh, well ok then. Am I gonna stay with Auntie Kat."

Kathryn didn't even give her the chance to reply.

"Of course you are buddy! We're going to have a mega sleepover." Smirking she leaned over and stage whispered in his ear, "Maybe we can even have dessert on a school night!"

Henry's excited exclamations sounded through the room, Regina shaking her head in defeat.

But the smile that graced her lips showed she wasn't the least bit upset as she settled in to ask her son about his day.

###

Beeping woke Emma. That and the peculiar feeling that someone was watching her. She forced her way to consciousness, her past not allowing her to sit passive with an unknown presence nearby. As she came to, a soft voice soothed her and gentle fingers stroked her temples. Blinking a few more times she managed to make a figure come into focus.

Regina.

"Hi." Her voice cracked, the single syllable barely a whisper.

"Thank you Emma. Thank you so much." Regina spoke reverently, as if Emma were the most precious person in the world. Her fingers continuing their path along Emma's forehead.

Emma smiled softly. "You don't have to thank me. This is all worth it as long as you're ok."

"Thanks to you Miss. Swan I am much healthier than I would have been."

Regina sat on the edge of the bed, her smile faltering when she jostled Emma and she groaned.

"How long have I been out?" Emma asked the question as though she were afraid of the answer.

"This was day four." Regina answered and gestured to the window, which showed the inky black of night.

"I've been staying with you, trying to get you to wake up. Took you long enough." Regina teased lightly.

"It seems I should thank you." Emma's voice was soft. Regina only smiled

"Oh and, in case you were wondering, I highly doubt anyone would protest you taking over as sherrif. What do you say Emma? Will you stay awhile? "

Emma looked at her sleepily, a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"You know what, Gina? I just might." She slurred before promptly falling back asleep.


	6. Least I Owe

**Hello friends! I know its been a little while, I apologize. I'm very run down right now, and I'm not exactly sure when I will get to post again, but I promise to do my best. Our leading ladies are moving up in life and I really hope you like this new chapter. Thank you as always for the support, it means more than I can say in this troubled time. -MLW**

Emma's recovery was slow, but steady, and Regina had stayed by her side every moment she wasn't otherwise occupied. As Emma got stronger even Henry came by, often bringing small toys and trinkets to share with the blonde. Although Emma was usually happy, Regina never saw her happier than when Henry was there to distract her.

Regina had been released the day after the fire, though her movements were restricted by her sprained right ankle. Her recovery was furthur hindered by her lack of sleep. Caring for Emma coupled with the awful nightmares that plagued every other moment of rest was leaving her drained. Luckily, Kathryn was a constant support. She was wonderful with Henry, taking him to and from the hospital for visits and even letting him stay some nights with her.

Shortly after her release from the hospital, Regina had sat down with Kat and assured her it wasn't her fault. The blonde had murmured a thank you, but Regina sensed she would have trouble processing her self placed guilt.

Emma was also named sheriff, and on the day of her release, almost a week after the fire, she was given her badge and uniform.

###

Emma was nervous, only moments before had the Mayor informed her that she was going to have to speak. Her thoughts ran in circles as she tried to make some semblance of a speech outline in her head. Before she could pinpoint anything though, she heard her cue.

"Now, I would like to call our new sheriff up to the podium to say her address. Please welcome Sheriff Swan." Regina smiled softly as Emma passed her.

And then Emma was alone on stage.

"Ahem, uh. Hi everyone." Well this was starting off great. She took a deep breath, glanced at Regina, and started again.

"Good morning, I'm Emma Swan and the new sheriff of Storybrooke Maine. I would like to thank everyone here for their support. I've never really belonged anywhere, and I still don't know if I belong here. But to have the chance to stay and prove myself, to maybe finally find a place to be, and people I can help, is a dream come true. I promise to do my best for you. Thank you." And with a big goofy grin Emma walked off stage.

There was a smattering of applause and with a goodbye note from Mayor Mills about the construction on the toll bridge that week, the meeting adjourned.

"Emma that was perfect." Regina smiled warmly at her as she approached the blonde who stood scuffing her feet by the door.

"Um, thanks. I appreciate all your help Mayor Mills." Emma felt awkward around Regina now that she was also technically her boss. At least that's what she told herself.

"You can call me Regina outside of meetings dear." Regina laughed, something Emma wanted to hear again and again.

They fell into silence.

"So Emma, what are your plans for this afternoon?" Regina sounded almost hopeful.

"Well, honestly? I was going to go check out the station and meet with the deputy. And then. Probably turn in for the night." Emma admitted this sheepishly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Hmm, is that so. How about after you finish at the station you come have dinner with Henry and I?"

Emma looked up from where she had been staring intently at the floor.

"You wouldn't mind? You actually want me to come." Emma stared disbelieving.

"Emma, you saved my life. I think the least I owe you is dinner." She winked before starting to walk off. "6:00pm sharp." She called over her shoulder and she was out the door.

###

Emma made her way to the station. Upon arriving, she picked up the standard uniform from the backseat of the bug, vowing with one look to hide it in the back of a supply closet and never touch it again. Snickering at her evil little plan, she clipped her badge to her jeans, and walked into the station.

There were two desks taking up the center of the room, two cells taking up the back wall. One desk was littered with junk, the other empty. Two windows along the far wall allowed some sunlight to filter in. Along the wall nearest hers were shelves, filing cabinets, and storage closets, one of which quickly became the home of her uniform.

Footsteps echoing behind her alerted her to the presence of her deputy, who stood leaning against his messy desk.

"Good Afternoon Sheriff Swan. I'm David, but most people call me Charming." He said this with a cocky smile and a stiff little bow, as if he were royalty.

Emma agreed that he was charming.

"Hi. Uhh, I guess you already know who I am. Is this desk mine?" Emma stumbled over her greeting, gesturing to the pristine desk in front of her.

"Yup! But you are free to go." The deputy was practically bolstering with confidence. "I'm on duty tonight. You're first scheduled for tomorrow morning, 6am sharp."

"Thanks, Charming." Emma smiled at him and sat down at her desk. "But I'm free until 6pm sharp."

###

Finding the mayoral mansion was easy. Everyone knew where it was located, and its size allowed for easy spotting. As she pulled into the driveway, her yellow bug sputtering, she gave herself one last glance. She had been considering dressing up, but had ended up settling on her skinny jeans, a black blouse, a pair of boots, and her leather jacket. The jacket had been found on the pavement outside of town hall and returned to her during her hospital stay.

Taking a deep breath she walked up to the front door, pulled her blonde curls out of her face, and knocked. Inside she heard a little voice yell out, "She's here!"

###

Regina jumped at Henry's exclamation, suddenly nervous. She really hoped that Emma liked lasagna. Smoothing her black pencil skirt and adjusting her red blouse, Regina walked over to get the door.

The blonde on the other side stole her breath away.

Emma looked beautiful, her blonde hair framing her face perfectly, and her emerald green eyes trailing paths up and down. Regina shivered under her gaze.

"Perfect timing Miss. Swan." She couldn't keep the smirk off her face, loving how Emma was still just a little too dumbfounded to form a coherent sentance.

"Thanks." The blonde shuffled into the foyer shrugging off her jacket as she did. Regina closed the front door and then reached over to take Emma's coat. Their fingers brushed together, causing both women's eyes to meet in shock at the shiver that ran through them.

Before either could comment on the moment, there was a whooping call from the top of the stairs. Standing there was Henry, dressed in a full scale pirate costume. Complete with a hook.

"Arrrrgggh! What scurvy dog dares come aboard my ship!" He yelled the words down to Emma, his grin from ear to ear, hazel eyes bright.

"Captain sir, it is I. Emma Swan of Fairytale Land. Please allow my passage!" She smiled up at him, making her voice ridiculously pompous as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well... alright then." Henry smirked, "I guess you can come on."

With that he ran down the stairs and threw his arms around her. Emma picked him up and whirled him around, laughing the whole time.

From the doorway, Regina watched. Her shoulders shook with barely supressed laughter at the pair. Henry's giggles made her heart melt and she loved Emma's smile.

"I hope you're hungry Emma." Regina smiled at the blonde as she walked into the kitchen.

Emma walked behind her, carrying Henry.

"Whatever it is Regina, it smells wonderful." Emma sighed sniffing at the air.

She sat Henry in his chair, ruffling his hair as she stood back up and tossing his pirate hook into a basket of toys at the edge of the living room. It was then that Emma realized she hadn't really looked around yet.

She marveled at the grand entryway, which was large and open. The staircase was curved and elegent leading to the upstairs. The left exit from the foyer led to the kitchen, one wall of which was open and led to the living room. She could she a hallway leading from the farside of the living room and a doorway on the back wall. Her curiousity was mounting.

It was then that Regina placed a plate of lasagna in front of her.

"Here you are, dear. Enjoy!"

Sitting and taking her first bite, Emma nearly moaned. "Oh my gosh, Regina. This is so gooooood."

He whole body hummed with her approval, and a wiggle of joy burst out of a smile at the brunette, she began to eat in earnest. Henry, sitting to her right, started laughing at her silliness.

"Emmmma, its just Momma's lasagna." His laughter made each word rise in pitch, until he squeacked out the end of his sentance.

"Listen here little man, this is the best lasagna I've ever tasted." Emma smiled at him, a big goofy grin, and Henry smiled back, nodding, before resuming to tackle his own portion.

"Thank you." Regina said softly from across the table, her chocolate eyes warm.

"You're welcome." Emma replied lightly, knowing that Regina's thank you was meant for so much more than her appreciation for lasagna.

###

They enjoyed the meal greatly, laughter a very present sound. Emma and Regina found themselves opening up, sharing things they wouldn't normally let others know. Emma found out that Regina was terrified of the dark. Regina learned that Emma had a love of fairytales.

"Well Henry, why don't you go get your book while I get us some dessert?"

"Ok!" Henry jumped up, his little legs carrying him through the house as fast as he could manage without getting in trouble.

Before Regina even finished dishing out the desserts, Henry was back. A large leather bound book as large as his torso tucked under his arm. The words Once Upon a Time were etched on its front in gold calligraphy.

Henry sat down right up next to her, and they ate their dessert while looking through the book.

"These don't seem like your average fairytales, kid. What is this book?"

"Thats because these are the real stories Emma. The stories this book tells are all actually true, because they are the best."

Regina stifled a laugh, loving Henry's scrunched eyebrows and serious tone, and the way Emma listened so intently to him.

"I see." Emma couldn't quite stop herself from asking just this one question. "Why do you think these ones are true?"

"Because Emma. In this book, they all have stories, even the villain. And they don't just fall in love with each other, they have to work at it. It happens slowly, not all at once."

Henry looked at her with eyes that were far too intelligent for a five year old. He smiled his caramel eyes flicking to his Mom.

"I love fairytales." He sighed out dramatically, leaving a very awed Emma and a proud Regina in his wake as he carried the book back upstairs.


	7. Worthy

**Hello friends! I've really missed writing, and I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! I've been pretty sick for a while and I'm not sure when I'll be better. I enclosed a little sugar in this chapter to make it up to you! Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed on board despite my absence. I love you guys! Please review, xoxo. - MLW**

Regina woke slowly, her body stiff, and curled into a very awkward position. She was tucked under a large blanket, still curled up on a couch in the study. For a moment she was disoriented, not recognizing her surroundings, and then memories of the night before rushed over her.

 _Henry had gone to bed shortly after dessert. It was, after all, a school night. Emma though had stayed late into the night, the two women enjoying wine and small talk in the study. She remembered Emma wandering over to the back corner where a grand piano stood, elegantly collecting dust._

 _"Does it work?" She tossed the question casually over her shoulder._

 _"It does. Do you play?" Regina asked, attempting to sound casual as well._

 _Really she was excited, hoping that Emma could coax music from the sadly neglected instrument. Emma shrugged her shoulders._

 _"One of my foster mothers taught me the basics."_

 _Her eyes wide, the breath caught in her lungs, and she froze where she stood. Regina tried to pretended not to notice the slip, though her heart clenched at the new information. Emma had been a foster child?_

 _"Its ok Emma." Regina spoke softly, hoping to make the blonde comfortable again._

 _Emma shook her head softly. She tried taking a few deep breaths._

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out." She laughed shakily. "Regina, some day I think you are someone I will be able to share that part of my life with, but I'm just not ready yet."_

 _Emma looked up at her with wide, vulnerable eyes._

 _Smiling gently Regina met the gaze steadily, "That's ok Emma. I have my own share of demons. Maybe you could be someone I can trust with my past._

 _"I will work to be worthy of your past, Regina Mills." Emma broke the tension with a wink before looking back down at the beautiful instrument in front of her. Her eyes practically gleamed with longing._

 _"Will you play for me?" Regina's voice was soft, rumbling up from her chest._

 _She saw the sheriff shiver before Emma moved forward and sat. She raised her hands to the keys, tossed a glance at Regina over shoulder, and then began to play._

 _Regina's mouth fell open, her heart pounding. Not only was the music beautiful, but Emma was even more so. Regina rose from the couch ever so quietly, not wanting to disturb the blonde, and walked forward to see her face._

 _Pale pink lips were slightly parted, and large emerald eyes were hidden behind peach eyelids. Her extraordinarily long eyelashes rested against the cream colored skin of angled cheekbones. Her head was slightly tilted, her golden mane falling around her face in wild curls._

 _Regina wanted to tangle her hands in them._

 _She started, confused as to where that particular thought had come from. Still, almost as if she were possessed, she leaned forward over the instrument until mere inches separated her and the angel seated before her._

 _Emma opened her eyes as the last few notes of the song rang throughout the room. Right in her face were beautiful dark brown eyes, and full red sensual lips._

 _Their lips met slowly, softly, both too shy for anything more. Until Regina felt Emma grasp her jaw and tip her head back. She deepened the kiss, standing and drawing Regina's body flush against her. She moaned into Emma's mouth as a warm tongue traced her plum lips._

 _Emma pulled back suddenly, and Regina lifted her eyes to lock with sparkling emerald orbs. Emma grasped her hand and pulled her to the couch, sitting before tucking Regina into her side. Regina felt Emma press her lips to her forhead, before laying her cheek upon her head. She sighed softly, relaxing into Emma's warmth._

 _"Gina?" Emma's soft voice rumbled against her._

 _"Yes, Emma?" She smiled at the silly nickname Emma sometimes gave her. It made her heart flip, as ridiculous as it was._

 _"Don't let me run."_

Clearly Regina had fallen asleep against the blonde, too tired to ask what she had meant. Why would Emma run?

Smiling at the memory of Emma's kiss, Regina rose and stretched. She frowned at the various joints that cracked, but her mood brightened again at the thought of waking Henry. Gosh, if anyone could put a smile on her face, it was her little prince.

She walked out to the kitchen and their sat a full pot of coffee. On the counter was a note.

 _Gina, you fell asleep. I set the coffee to brew at 8. Hopefully it will still be warm when you wake. Tell the little man I said have a good day at school! See you soon?_

 _Have a great day, Em_

She glanced over at the stoves digital clock. With a smile she poured herself a still steaming cup. It was only 8:15.

After waking Henry, getting an excited squeal when hearing Emma's message for him, she went to dress herself. She mentally prepared for another long day. Town Hall was still being repaired and rebuilt, which was her responsibility to worry about. As well as paperwork, tax ordinances, Leroy's latest DUI reports, and the old toll bridge's desperate need for repair. Not to mention Henry's school concert was tonight.

As that thought flitted through her mind, she jolted in shock. Her Mother was coming today, to see Henry's concert! She would be here in a little over 4 hours Regina realized as she once again glanced at the clock, mentally calculating. How could she have forgotten? She ignored the nagging voice that told her a certain curly haired blonde sherrif was to blame for her distraction.

Instead she focused on her impending day of hell.

Cora Mills used to be sweet and loving. The perfect mother and wife, and Regina's number one cheerleader. Until Henry Sr. died. Then her broken heart had hardened her, making her cold and angry. Mother had loved Daniel as well, absolutely doting upon him. Regina was sure that Cora held her responsible for the divorce and crash. Though she had never said as much, the weeks of cold silence following both spoke louder than any words could have.

Between these two events, it seemed Regina could no longer do right in her Mother's eyes. Now Mother only visited if Henry was involved, and the entire time was spent finding fault in her daughter.

Resigning herself to her fate, Regina quickly began to clean up as she walked along. Moving through the living room, she straightened the pillows. As she walked through the kitchen, pots and pans found themselves in their respective places.

"Gram is coming, huh." Henry's little voice sounded out behind her.

She turned to face him, noticing his warily shifting eyes watching her compulsive cleaning.

"Yes Henry, she is coming to see your concert tonight. I'm sure she's very excited." Regina consoled him as she turned and straightened out her clothing. "Now come along dear, grab your backpack. We're going to be late."

Henry grumbled adorably, with all the dissent a happy go lucky five year old can manage, for a total of two minutes. Then he was back to himself, at his mothers heels, jabbering nonstop about the concert tonight. Mrs. Blanchard had earned Henry's unwavering loyalty when she told them a fairytale mashup in class.

Honestly, Regina could barely tolerate the insipid woman's optimism.

She dropped Henry off, embarrassing him when she kissed his cheek and hugged him tight.

"Moooom! I'm gonna be late!" He squirmed away and started running towards his classmates.

She felt dejected for a total of 30 seconds before she heard his sweet boice yell out again.

"Bye Mom! I love you!"

As she turned and waved back, one thought crossed her mind. The only way this day could only get better was if she got to see Emma.

Because she could handle anything as long as she had Emma and Henry by her side.

 **Next chapter will introduce the infamous Cora Mills. And Regina will run into Emma at an unexpected place. ;)**


	8. I am honestly the worst author ever

Hey everybody! First of all I want to super apologize for not updating in FOREVER! I'm a terrible person. In my defense anyone that was following the story may know that I was very sick for a while. Well I'm better now, and to make it up to you all I'm rewriting with way more detail and better editing. Again I can't apologize enough! The revamped story will be called the same, and the first chapter posted later today! I appreciate every single one of the followers and favorites I've received, even in my absence! You guys seriously rock! Please follow/favorite the new document! Again I really appreciate the support and thank you so much for your patience! Best wishes and lots of love! -MLW


End file.
